LOTM: Sword of Kings/Characters/Qliphoth/Vira Hermes
Click here to return to Character page '' ''Vira Hermes ' ' "I'm not a killer who kills without reason. It's because I have a reason that I kill. Because I'm busy, I'll kill you. I don't have time to deal with you, so I'll kill you. I don't want to stand in your way, so I'll kill you. Because I hate fighting, I'll kill you. I don't want Azul as part of the 13 party, so I'll kill you. Because the weather is good today, I'll kill you. Because today's food was good, I'll kill you. Because I had a good dream last night, I'll kill you. Because the first showing of a movie I was looking forward to is close, I'll kill you. Because my phone's batteries are almost out of power, I'll kill you. And for no reason whatsoever, I'll kill you." Vira Hermes 'is one of the primary antagonists in ''LOTM: Sword of Kings and its sequel, LOTM: A Draw of Kings. She is also a major antagonist in the upcoming LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes, where her origin story will be detailed. Vira's true identity is soon revealed in a shocking revelation. In fact, Vira is none other than (albeit in Astaroth Future timeline), also being the late sister of Katarina Couteau who was killed by Aki Honda during Mafusa Gang's invasion towards Tenguu City. Vira is the mastermind behind all the evil in the first half of LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Madness Arc and has a hand in all Sagas of LOTM: Sword of Kings alongside Ara Astaroth and The Fallen. '''Vira is the evil counterpart of Eugen Katsuragi that was revived by Momonga 10 years later after the current events of the storyline and tried to use her to overthrow Ara and stop her from turning the omniverse in Astaroth Hell. Once revived, Eugen went insane when she learned that Katarina and all her families were killed by Ara on Prime Earth. Eugen developed an evil alter-ego which quickly consumed her sanity and humanity, and later she betrayed Momonga and beheaded all of his underling. After learning the truth of the future, Eugen named herself as Vira and opened her mind to the Blackness, becoming an extremely insane person who displayed hatred for all life. Unlike the original Eugen, Vira has no sense of honor, preferring to switch side in order to achieve her devious goals. She is infamous for working with all three Dark Empires as the story progresses, caring for nothing but her own selfish goal and stepping in the goals of other villains she worked with. She stated she stood on none of the sides of the World War III and is just serving Ara Astaroth to use her influence to achieve her dream of creating an infinite dimension of emptiness, where all life will be consumed and cease to exist, which even made someone like Heis disgusted. Vira is also considered as a Magic Side counterpart to B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 from Tech Side, since both of them develop a tendency of using infection of virus and human experiments to cause mayhem and death everywhere, however, unlike Unit-CM 130 who had an empire to serve, Vira was a complete rogue who never vowed her loyalty to anyone but herself. Her depiction in the story is often considered to be the darkest and most realistic villain from the Revelation of Qliphoth at least in regards in the canon story. Vira is the archenemy of Katarina Couteau for the rest of the story on the Magic Side, having been directly responsible for numerous tragedies in the lives of the Meta-Humans like Ganesha, Kar Shekhar, Mercenary Tao, Sephiria Arks KnightWalker and other Meta-Humans, including the death of Yuuji Kazami's newborn infant, Brain Kazami, and the paralyzing of Kotori Itsuka, and was generally one of the most infamous of Revelation of Qliphoth's criminal elements, becoming the second most dangerous enemy (after Ara Astaroth) from Revelation of Qliphoth. Vira acts as the Right-Hand to Ara Astaroth and is the Vice-Supreme Leader of the Revelation of Qliphoth as a whole, having total command over minor sub-factions like Millennium Syndicate, Mafusa Gang and Leohart's Cult to achieve her plans while working to Ara as her secretary and Vice-General of Qliphoth's forces. Through the story, Vira started as a commander of Ara's Knights of Astaroth but later her intelligence and cruelty gained the trust of Ara and she rose on the ranks of Ara's army. She serves as the rival of Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti, who once worked as Ara's right hand but was replaced and put as her Enforcer. Vira and Petelgeuse have fought countless times and both had killed each other, however, Ara revived them many times while mocking their stupidity. While on Earth, Vira was in charge of Ara's army operations against Witch Cult and Iscariot Section XIII and Manufacturing Progressive Sciences. Vira was defined by her insane obsession for Katarina, who is her sister and wanted to corrupt her through torture and rape to turn her just like her; an insane killer who would help her to create a world of anarchy and chaos without laws before destroying to create a omniverse filled with emptiness. Vira is the only type of Pure Evil villain of the whole storyline of LOTM: Sword of Kings that is the evil counterpart of some Pure of Heart hero and one of the 4 antagonists that Katarina Couteau truly feared and was tormented for the rest of her life for being a "thing" that had the face of her now-mature sister. Even though the original Eugen is pure-hearted, she is still a human, and humans are not made of pure good. Even someone as cheerful and kind as Eugen would be driven to insanity when they failed to protect their love one, even eventually becoming twisted monsters. The transformation of Eugen in Vira has a deep psychological moral lesson that even the most kind of people has a monster inside of their hearts. Vira is one of the most frequently occurring characters in the LOTM: Sword of Kings fictional work, appearing in almost all versions of the story. He is also one of the strongest Black Demons in history and a graduate of the Valhalla War Academy alongside Ara Astaroth, Vira is a treacherous high-ranking Black Demon who turns has the ability to control diseases and virus, a very dangerous and deadly ability that is unique among 700 octillion of Black Demons from Ara's army. Vira is considered the most dangerous Black Demon from Ara's army that appears in the series. Vira is the future version of Eugen Katsuragi revived by Momonga from Triggers Hell as a demon to spy Ara Astaroth and Leohart's Cult but later she finds her place alongside Ara and her army after she noticed Ara Astaroth had already killed her sister, Katarina Couteau on the past and went insane. She is attracted to Katarina from the very start, gaining the envy of Imperia Deamonne, her best friend for being able to live with her. However, Vira reveals to the Black King that she wants to have incestuous relationships (what she claims to be "love") with Katarina by violating her body and mind with her heart's content and drive insane just like her. Through the series, Vira showed to be perverted woman who likes to teases with her underlings and abuse from her subordinates using her authority by sending them to suicidal missions since she believes to be disposable as there are billions to serve her needs. Authors have created many characters in the story based on the appeal of Vira's treachery and cunning; most of these share her desire to lead wipe a race using biological weapons. Vira has the ambition to overthrow Ara Astaroth as the Revelation of Qliphoth's leader and lead her cult to a destruction by pushing them to a war to all forces of the omniverse and create a destructive war that will end everything; all life and creation as she finds death the cure to all sin of the world. Despite that, Vira finds her beliefs similar to Ara and continues to serve her even after she planned to backstab Ara, however, knowing Ara was too powerful, Vira simply decided to follow her and watch Ara herself destroy all life. She has controlled the Triggers Hell at times, but she usually suffers defeat and has become a very recurring antagonist by manipulating the heroes into doing her dirty work. Vira is ruthless, cruel, and more intelligent than average Black Demons, but also, unlikely to act directly on her aspirations without first securing conditions favorable to her ascension. She considers herself vastly superior to other Pure-Blooded Devils and finds the Hell Lord (the leaders of Triggers Hell) contemptible for their antiquated military strategies and tactics. Vira believes all devils and demons should employ guile and speed more readily than brute force to defeat the force of Light, like all light forces from Paradise and including Celica Arfonia. However, given the chance to lead, she is often less successful in this than most of the villains from Magic Side, who have their plans ruined one by one by the Rogues. While the Black King frequently overlooks her as a threat, authors suggest such reasons for Ara's tolerance of Vira's presence as grudging respect for her scheming nature and precautionary observation. Others suggest that Vira's treacherous nature is welcomed; that without a threat to her command, Ara believes she would become soft and overconfident. Even so, Vira often quickly exhausts Ara's patience; violent-yet-brief verbal and/or physical conflicts between the two are not uncommon. As such, there have been times when Ara has been close to killing Vira for her arrogance and for delaying her plans for her fun. She is an OC character created by Prime ShockWaveTX from CIS Productions. ---- ''"#-A" Tropes *'0% Approval Rating': Invoked and justified among mortals. Since Vira is Ghost-Black Demon she needs people to acknowledge her existence so she can continue to exist. Specifically she feeds off the hatred people have towards her and will continue to exist as long as people hate her. Thus, she will kick as many dogs and cross any lines in order to survive, and she enjoys every bit of it. This trope would be zigzagged if she had 100% Approval Rating but she has only 35% Approval Ranting from the few Ara's worshipers who see her as a new way to reach Ara or takes interest in her lustful personality to have sex with her. Sure, if Vira take interest on them... Sure she has at least 608 millions who follow her purely of honor and respect as well. *'20% More Awesome': She occasionally gives statistics about how right she is. The official guide claims that she makes these up to sound more credible, while another claims that whenever she mentions a statistic at all, she's always 99% sure. So all that "5%" or "47%" or whatever meant she was almost totally sure every time, a claim that seems dubious when you consider that Vira frequently uses these statistics in her inner monologues. *'Abhorrent Admirer': She's become this to Atala, not so much because of her violent stalker-ish tendencies, but because her need to feel pain usually conflicts with Atala's desire for a thrilling, unpredictable mind game. She had the chance to bond with Atala in many of her Finger Guillotine game, but squanders it by cutting both of the last 2 strings, making Atala hate her even more. *'Abduction Is Love': One time, Vira drugs and kidnaps Katarina to protect her from Ara's rise of Astaroth Empire, chaining her to a chair. Katarina eventually breaks free thanks to her friends, and declares she will never love her. Vira is extremely damaged by this since she wants Katarina to love her. It doesn't last though. *'Above Good and Evil': Vira considers herself something like this. She seems to think that everybody in the world is a sick, twisted individual deep down, and that she's the only woman brave, smart and sane enough to realize that as she can easily break them down and revel who they really are. As such she commits and incites horrific acts to try and make people 'see the light'. She also see Magic in general as this, making no distinction between "light" and "dark" magic. *'Abstract Apotheosis': Due to her occasional brutal slaughter of Indians in a distant and uncivilized island of Asia, the remaining survivors have started to think of her as their death goddess, turning her into a god-like entity and giving her a little more of power without her knowledge. *'Absurdly Sharp Blade': Vira is typically armed with a variety of military and kitchen implements, but the damage she does with them is out of this world. *'Abusive Mom': She's a particularly cold-hearted example of this towards Hoppo-chan when she joined the vicious Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. She locked Hoppo up when she was little in a dark closet with no food for 5 days when she refused to kill 3 rabbits in 3 different ways; presented to Hoppo via a child's picture book. And is later implied that she'd had the idea for Hoppo to kill her and complete the black blood in mind for a very long time. *'Abusive Precursors': Vira created the Meta-Humans through the Creeper Derangea X-12 Virus incident called Lost Christmas. Vira created the virus after many years of research. 7 years later, Vira unleashed a small sample of the virus in the Nuclear power plant of California and exploded it to spread the disease resulting in the Lost Christmas which lead to violent riot that arose from the Creeper Virus on December 2026. Right after the Blast and Sephiria's hospitalization, a lethal plague struck the city, which was consecutively followed by civilians rioting, theft of property, rapes, and several other crimes. As an attempt to contain the threat, the government issued a Quarantine on the city, condemning everyone into the city with the most notorious criminals. With no law enforcement in the city, the civilians were nearly pinned down by the factions, and California nearly fell in ruins. Right after the fourth day, Ganesha awoke, now with new found powers. While it did cause Ganesha to gain powers, the event has caused much dismay to the citizens of California, which was redirected at Ganesha after Tao the "Voice of Survival", a video created by Vira to blame Ganesha for the attack and the latter broadcast the video of Ganesha delivering the very package that caused the explosion, leading Ganesha and Tao join forces with Aldegyr Kingdom once their lives were over because of some Vira's incrimination. Weeks later, an outbreak of the Virus appeared in Washington leading to a chaotic turmoil in the country. Slightly prior to Lost Christmas, terrorist attacks and assassinations from an unknown organization decimated the majority of the important American politicians. With the majority of its own political force swept out, the crippled American government asked for international help. The VSA and ISA formed and successfully managed to bring things under control and helped develop a temporary vaccine (as a result of enormous taxation), but many American people were not satisfied by its oppressive rule. *'Accuser of the Brethren': Towards Katarina who is trying to seek redemption for her past sins. Katarina committed murder and pain to many gangsters in the past, even if they were bad people she had no reasons to kill them at all. Nowadays, Katarina is fighting alongside Ratatoskr to inflict pain and suffering in the right people like the KnightWalker Family and Godom Empire. However, Vira loves the old Katarina because she was brutal Ax-Crazy and sadistic murder so she wants to make e current Katarina to suffer for what she's trying to atone for and doesn't want her to be redeemed, so she will become insane just like her. *'The Ace': The Ace of Revelation of Qliphoth while serving Ara as her Dragon. She's by far the most competent Black Demon fighter introduced, and completely dominated Katarina Couteau during their first fight with one move and defeated the entire Rogues in a brutal Curb-Stomp Battle with one hand and without moving from her spot to Just Toying with Them. Not to mention, she is among the strongest physically female character of the story for being able to cut a single mountain with one finger. Due to Ara's lack of training, she don't have an impressive physical force like other Pure-Blooded Devils who train their bodies until their limits, but Vira easily can defeat her in an arm wrestling. Not to mention, she is the most badass strategist in the story, rivaling even The Fallen, The Fallen's Essence and Ara Astaroth. In Rise of Qliphoth era, if you hear Vira is the commander of the enemy forces, the best choice to run away before engaging in combat. *'Action Girl': Definitely and an amazing example. Unlike other Black Demons who loves fighting, Vira is far more calm and hates fighting as she prefer to kill weaklings because it's more fun. However, she can still fight and when she gets serious she will easily overpower all her enemies insane speeds and powerful light and yet deadly attacks. Even so, Vira almost never get the chance to fight seriously because of her Territory Plagues abilities that will fill an area of 500 meters with more than 500 types lethal biological weapons and deadly diseases known by the medicine across the world. Reading this, it is clear to think she almost never fights because of this ability that results in Curb-Stomp Battles. Yet despite her looks and delicate appearance she is faster and more physically powerful than Ara who never trained a day in her life. Vira, on the other hand, trained years to achieve her agility, speed and durability while Ara relies in her god-like powers and claw to fight. In addition, Vira is also the most skilled woman in Revelation OC Qliphoth in sword-craft. *'Action Politician': Vira was a demon chosen by Ara Astaroth herself. During the rise of Astaroth Empire, Vira served as the General of the Imperia Army, having to handle with economic military business and office matters. Vira who serves as head of state and remains the 9th Omniverse from Astaroth Empire most deadly front-line combatant. *'Acquired Poison Immunity': She thrives on this! Inside of her body, there are countless numbers of poison and lethal biological gas she keep inside of her veins while merged with the Black Blood... She even test her own drugs in her body to feel the effects herself but no matter what happens, even if she in inject sleep-drugs and even vomiting poisons, she will always live no matter what. To use her diseases, the only thing she have to do is cut herself and spread a black cloud of trillions of bacteria and virus. *'Acquired Situational Narcissism': As if the narcissistic traits she already displays weren't enough, her Genius complex only gets fed more and more as the story goes on with each and every one of her many successes. Eventually, her ego gets so overinflated that she ends up making uncharacteristically incompetent mistakes that only serve to bring her downfall. *'Adaptational Sexuality': The Future Vira from ''LOTM: LRdC ''is seen several times hanging out with Zelkron behind Ara's back, serving more like a psycho mistress trying to steal the man of her own boss. *'Adaptational Villainy / Adaptation Personality Change': For being a villainous version of Eugen Katsuragi, she is lives this trope. **Formerly, Eugen was described as a shy yet kind little child and is far more passive than the other children. At her first appearance, Eugen is a very shy girl who is unable to articulate full sentences and express herself well, as she has to rely using her French native language do the talking for her with its outgoing personality. On the other hand, she shows herself as a young lady who cares for her sister, Katarina, very deeply, and will place her family as her number one priority over any order she may receive. According to La Folia Rihavein, she is very similar to Katarina in regards to displaying reckless behavior when wanting to help others. **Vira was nothing more or less than a personification of insanity, mental instability, delusional evil and anarchism. She viewed herself as not bad, good, or neutral, but rather a level higher than everyone else when it came to life. Vira believed that superficial and meaningless chaos and selfishness was basic human nature and tried to get everyone to agree with that theory by ending all life through chaos. Vira was very egocentric and vainglorious in this area, as she disliked people who resisted or fought her opinion. Vira took pride in having reached that conclusion before everyone else and viewed morally strong people as naive, immature, ridiculous, and foolish. Vira was also not greedy and had no interest in money or even companionship. Vira was really hard to place, as she knew what she was doing was evil by modern standards, but at the same time, she hoped that her behavior would become acceptable once everyone realized that anarchy was the only way to live. Vira was also abnormally manipulative, temperamental, treacherous, impatient, and above all sadistic. She took immense joy in others being physically or psychologically wounded and even made dead-pan jokes on the occasions. Vira was also utterly fearless and masochistic which robbed Katarina of her pain-inflicting and fear inducing tactics on her enemies. Those traits also make Vira good hand-to-hand opponent for Katarina despite her seemingly having no martial arts training as she frantically charged at Katarina and ruthlessly wailed on her, something an opponent with a fear of getting hurt would never have done. *'Adaptation Relationship Overhaul': Her dynamic with Ara in the past. In the future, the two are the best of friends and clearly care for one another, their relationship being a student/teacher dynamic. In the past, however, while Vira still has a bit of respect for Ara, their relationship isn't as close as it is in the future, with Ara treating her more like a subordinate. Vira was only serving Ara for 18 years, that time is clearly small to gain Ara's friendship and loyalty, after 2,000 years the two are literally a family with two having sex with the same man merely out of jealously. *'A Date with Rosie Palms': Multiple times, after discussing or fantasizing about Katarina, she abruptly leaves council meetings for the bathroom, and no, there's no question about why. She is just that sexually active. *'Added Alliterative Appeal': She loves to play with words in her rants, though it varies depending on the situation. Sometimes she uses common alliteration and other times she repeats a particular subject and uses various adjectives of similar meaning to describe it. *'Adorable Evil Minions': Ara's army is sure full of Eldritch Abominations and creatures from Hell but Vira stands as the second most beautiful and sexy woman of Revelation of Qliphoth behind Ara herself. Having two hotties in power makes men very devoted to their cause. *'Adorkable': She is bat shit insane and a cold-hearted psychopath but like all women in this story she has her cute side... Only Katarina can actives this although. Calling him her "cute", "good girl" or "beautiful" might break her insanity and bring a little of sanity in her to the point she will ask you to pet her head while she blushes like a normal school girl. *'Adults Are Useless': The Pure-Blooded Devils in Triggers Hell are completely useless to Vira and the Revelation of Qliphoth. They are lazy and think in nothing but drink and power. Vira and Ara are two of the youngest Black Demons women from the Underworld and prove to be more than badass and masterminds in universal-wide games. *'Affably Evil': A zig-zag between this and Faux Affably Evil. This is part of what makes her so chilling. As an individual, the sociopath Vira is more accessible, composed, easygoing, relaxed, friendly and respectful of what you would expect from a twisted serial killer. Even when she is killing people or tormenting minds, she never loses her friendly demeanor... At least until her psychopath side takes control again. *'Affectionate Nickname': Most of the Revelation of Qliphoth members calls her "Bird of Hermes" for her deep association with Hermes. Hermes is an Olympian god in Greek religion and mythology, the son of Zeus and the Pleiad Maia, and the second youngest of the Olympian gods (Dionysus being the youngest). Hermes was the emissary and messenger of the gods. Hermes was also "the divine trickster" and "the god of boundaries and the transgression of boundaries, ... the patron of herdsmen, thieves, graves, and heralds." He is described as moving freely between the worlds of the mortal and divine, and was the conductor of souls into the afterlife. He was also viewed as the protector and patron of roads and travelers. In some myths, he is a trickster and outwits other gods for his own satisfaction or for the sake of humankind. His attributes and symbols include the herma, the rooster, the tortoise, satchel or pouch, winged sandals, and winged cap. His main symbol is the Greek kerykeion or Latin caduceus, which appears in a form of two snakes wrapped around a winged staff with carvings of the other gods. In the Roman adaptation of the Greek pantheon (see interpretatio romana), Hermes is identified with the Roman god Mercury, who, though inherited from the Etruscans, developed many similar characteristics such as being the patron of commerce. *'The Ageless': Heavily implied, since she certainly hasn't aged since she became a Black Demon 400 years ahead. Other gods who are very familiar with Ara's threat admits the reason they also fears her is because not only can neither kill the other, but Vira would turn them into an immortal stress-ball/chew-toy forever. Note the use of the word "forever", with no mention whatsoever of the idea that Vira would die of old age eventually and free her that way. *'Agent Peacock': An elegant (yet insane) and androgynous man woman is nonetheless a cunning tactician and highly skilled swordsman. The reason why she was so hated in Revelation of Qliphoth was because her tactics were too brutal since she was used to use Michivellian tactics but putting that aside, she was quite the perfect woman for Qliphoth's members as they love her psychopathy. *'Aggressive Submissive': She's very direct and aggressive towards Katarina, but when she finally "becomes one" with her she becomes super-shy unlike her previous time where she sexually engaged with other women she took interest. *'Agony Beam': She can heighten her victims' sense of pain, making it so that even the softest puff of air can cause total agony. It's bad enough to break Isis, who could earlier withstand the activation of her Second Origin as if it were nothing while everyone else writhed and screamed in anguish. *'All According to Plan': When things go not quite as planned, she still has a backup plan. Sometimes she doesn't but being the Magnificent Bastard she is she'll make you think she did and then it goes all according to plan because you gave her time to make it so... But no matter what, almost everything that happens to her goes "exactly as planned". *'Allergic to Love': Oh... Once the council of Revelation of Qliphoth start to mention Katarina in their conversation, Vira will began to masturbate in secret. Once she can't hold it anymore, she will run to the bathroom and finish what she started... At this point, it's more proper to say Allergic to Lust. *'Allergic to Routine': Very easily bored, and even prolongs the conflicts and mind games with the heroes just to continue playing and toying with them. This often becomes a Fatal Flaw to Ara who wants things to be done quickly rather than let her Dragon play with her victims. *'All Girls Want Bad Boys': The only man she truly fell in love besides Katarina who is a woman was Zelkron. She fell for him for the same reasons why Ara loved him: he was monster with the heart of a devil, a sadistic and cruel torturer who killed billions of women and children in Nazi and Japanese-like human experiments. She loves men like him but unlike Ara who has no interest in appearance, Vira cares a little to appearance and prefer a manly person with a nice muscular body. *'All Women Are Lustful': A lesbian example. There is no girl that can escape from Vira's perverted grasp. Vira is clearly known as the ladies girl than most of all male cast, much to their disappointment as Vira is not only insane but beautiful and intelligent, so she has no problem picking up girls and women in Revelation of Qliphoth to have sex with them... And yes, her fetishes are worse than Ara's. She is not only happy with BDSM but tortures and even MUTILATION. *'Almighty Janitor': She's a subordinate of Ara. That said, as opposed to everyone thinking Ara's the strongest Devil woman of omniverse, she may prove to be even stronger thanks to her insanity and lack of morals that Ara has thanks to her concept of peace and "love". Yes, Ara may be a monster but her goals for peace and harmony between demons are genuine, Vira, however, lacks all the morals she holds and doesn't care about the world of Ara... Seeing Ara as a boring peace-making, Vira was planning to backstab her and bring down the "peaceful" world she created to destroy all laws and order, resulting all demons and mortals kill themselves without using a finger of her own... And with her intelligence, she can very well do this. *'Alone with the Psycho': Suzuya was, unfortunately, a victim of this moment. While Suzuya was looking over Future Maria in coma in a hospital, Vira came also to see Maria merely because she was bored. Until then everyone thought Vira was concerned about Maria like Eugen used to be, however, the story was not that. Viira almost cut off Suzuya's arm for the heck... When questioned why she was there, she simply replied: **"Eh? I need to have reasons to kill you and Maria while she is sleeping? What a dumb questions!"'' *'Alto Villainess': In Rise of Qliphoth era, she has a deep and creepy voice in contrast to her energetic and cheerful voice of Past Vira. Aside from her voice she's an efficient fighter and Torture Technician. *'Amazon Chaser': While she can easily be attracted by other women, she only see them as sexual tools rather than true partners or friends. Her eyes for Katarina are not only for lust but actual love; a twisted love that turns her into a Stalker With a Crush. It's implied Vira loves these kind of women like Katarina because they are can pure, cute and naive when not in combat, but when the situation calls they become brave and furious beasts. *'Ambiguous Disorder': She has a few signs of having some form of Autism or mental anxiety. In particular, there's her childish behavior, Character Tic of scratching herself when either nervous or upset, an implied obsession with manipulation and torture, a tendency to freak out or panic easily, and getting enraged whenever she's gets touched. *'Ambiguously Bi': Nothing is ever certain when it comes to Vira, but she has expressed interest in men before, as she hit on Yuri during Madness Sub Arc. Her fixation on Lucas and Jellal Fernandes is theoretically purely about their strength as fighters, but Vira's reactions to them blurs the line between sex and violence so hard it's impossible to tell. It's finally played when Vira engaged with Zelkron, also know as Unit-CM 130 in Astaroth Future. *'Ambition Is Evil': She is willing to do anything to get what she wants, she will commit genocides, destruction of entire planets, mass-murder of children, torture allies and enemies alike and even backstab her superiors if they stay on her way. No matter the price, Vira is willing to discard everything she has to achieve her objectives. *'Anarchy Is Chaos': The true extent of Vira's loyalty to the Astaroth Empire is unclear: indeed, it was later postulated that Vira did not support the Astaroth Empire per se, but rather wanted to establish order in the known galaxy in preparation to combat as-yet-unknown threats. For whatever reason, Vira did express loathing of the Reality Council: she insisted on still referring to it as the "Alliance", and considered its "complete, total, and utter destruction" to be "the only puzzle worth solving". Vira did believe that a society of multiple species, with different viewpoints and philosophies, was inherently unstable. In this case, she believed in the necessity of a strong central government that was capable of listening to its people, but remained the "dominant voice". She felt that the only alternative was anarchy, which means total chaos and now laws and order. *'And Then What?': She shares this trait with Ara and CM. After she kills Lusamine in the future, she chastises her for declaring herself "perfect", viewing perfection as despair for scientists because there is no longer any point in research and discover more theories. *'And Starring': She first appears in the second episode of Unit-CM 130 Sub Arc... And from there, the story goes with her showing up in every single saga and arcs! *'Animal Motifs': Bats, of course, but also and especially dogs. Cerberus aside, she refers even to herself as a dog (something of which she's completely unashamed) and people tell her she's "domesticated" and "housebroken". She has dog-like teeth. She has a master to whom she's totally SO MUCH loyal. She attacks on command. She likes to play. She licks things. She even grabs and catches things in her mouth and attacks by biting as often as shooting. *'Antagonist Abilities': Vira has a vast stock of powers under her hands but she mainly uses the Blackness to attack and defend. Not to mention, her favorite abilities is the use of diseases, plagues and virus found on Earth. Inside of her body, there are more thsn 403 different of diseases she can active at any moment, including zika, cancer, Ebola virus, HIV... Really, her entire body is a core to a new Apocalypse of diseases. If she could, she can unleash her virus all over the world and end the life of all characters right now. *'Antagonistic Offspring': Vira is a mass murderer, and her parents, Hiku and Judith Katsuragi still alive and are competent high-ranked military officers from Chronos Empire that fights the KnightWalker Family. *'The Anticipator': Vira is fond of abusing her Demon-sens for this purpose; she can sense when someone, especially an enemy someone, is coming, and can quickly set up a nice little alleyway confrontation with them. Or simply just not be surprised when someone's behind her; her Demon-Sense averts this trope happening fully to her for the same reason of her power being able to sense when someone hostile is lurking about. *'The Antichrist': Why not? Ara herself was already dangerous enough but more to a fictional side... Vira, on the other hand, takes this trope to REALISTIC level. Not literally (though she might be), but certain Revelation passages parallel her life and are used as an epigraph for the story when she shows up. She also likes to tempt people in high places and at one point hands someone an apple. When being dominated by the Blackness, Tomas even once sees her as a giant multi-headed dragon monster, much like the Biblical Dragon of Revelation. *'Anti-Humor': Vira is almost like Ara when making antics and jokes... The two don't get along for nothing after all. However, the sociopath Vira is serious and cold like ice so it's not possible for her to joke around. **''- Vira: Wow, haven't seen Brazilians get slaughtered like this since... well, you know.'' ***''- Ara: Really? I see it everyday on TV with the high-rate of crime, 80 people dead per day--Now this is a country for us! Why do you think I choose this country to control?!'' ***''- Vira: I was going to say the Paraguayan War...'' ***''- Ara: DON'T FORGET THE 7-1 IN 2014 WORLD CUP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!'' **''- Vira: It's not my fault, I'm Japanese. '' ***''- Sephiria: What does that have to do with anything?! '' ***''- Vira: Japanese people are the superior race. I can't help that I was born this way. '' ***''- Sephiria: ...We've known each other for years, but I never noticed how incredibly racist you are until just now. '' ***''- Vira: Oh, please! I always were!'' ***''- Sephiria: No! I refused to accept that innocent Eugen was racist like you! You have the primitive mind of a human!'' ***''- Vira: Not primitive, a 1930-1950 Japanese mind.'' ***''- Sephiria: What?'' ***''- Vira: Why do you think I use gas and plagues as weapons?'' ***''- Sephiria: Resume it!'' ***''- Vira: Hmm... Unit 7--!'' ***''- Sephiria: NO! SHUT UP!'' *'Anti-Magic': No magic spell, not even Gods' magic, is effective against her (something that hurts Ara at best). That's because, as the Dragon of Blackness, she has the power to eat any kind of magic used against her. This includes the time magic of the space between time, originally believed to be a perfectly inescapable prison. *'Anything but That!': Gets one while Played for Laugh with Kristen Kiwifruit when the latter summoned candy-men to beat the shit out of her. Apparently, Vira likes being cut to pieces but hitting her face may cross the line. **''- Kristen: You dare to stand against me?'' ***''- Vira: What if that's a yes?'' ***''- Kristen: Then you'll won't expect me to make you stay alive! Eighteen Candy-men!'' ***''- Eighteen Candy-men: Yes, ma'am?'' ***''- Kristen: Beat her!'' ***''- Eighteen Candy-men: Yes, ma'am! charged at Vira'' ***''- Vira: Huh, do you know who I am? I am Vira, and I serve the mighty Astaroth King! I will beat all of you candy soldiers to the ground! Don't force my hands!'' ***''- Eighteen Candy-men: We don't care if you're serving the Astaroth King or the Garbage King! (beat Vira)'' ***''- Vira: Aw, aw! Spare my face!'' *'The Apprentice': To Ara Astaroth and formerly to Ainz Ooal Gown. *'Appropriated Appellation': "Hermes". The etymology of Hermes itself is unknown, but it is probably not an Proto-Indo-European word. However, the stone etymology is also linked to Indo-European *ser- (“to bind, put together”). Scholarly speculation that "Hermes" derives from a more primitive form meaning "one cairn" is disputed. In Greek, a lucky find is a hermaion. According to one theory that has received considerable scholarly acceptance, Hermes himself originated as a form of the god Pan, who has been identified as a reflex of the Proto-Indo-European pastoral god *Péh2usōn, in his aspect as the god of boundary markers. *'Archenemy': Eugen Katsuragi, her former self, and Vira have incompatible philosophies. Eugen believes in never fighting without reason and avoiding it if possible, Vira believes fighting itself is a reason to fight. Vira hates children, especially kids in positions of authority over her, as Eugen still her original vessel and at times can get in mental conflicts with Eugen. Eugen dismisses her philosophy and refuses to see her as a warrior. While in off-screen, Vira can be heard fighting Eugen inside of her mind just like Katarina and Elesis uses to be. For being a recurring antagonist, she fought the heroes again and again, the most notable being Katarina Couteau and Matt Butcher who serves as her Good Counterpart for being the Ace of their respective groups. **The fact that she killed Maria's grandmother, Vento of the Front, makes her Maria's most hated nemesis and enemies she ever faced for not taking only one but several people she once loved. At least until Ara was revealed as the mastermind behind everything, including the death of Magilou, which bumped Vira down to the number 2 slot on Future Maria's hit list. *'Arc Words': "All Shall Be Stained in Black" during the entire Season 2, as it's used by several characters as a way to hint towards Astaroth impending arrival in Madness Sub Arc, where her true persona appears on the screen while Mina Harker and Astaroth King were merely parts of her fragment. *'Arrogant Kung-Fu Girl': She shows many of these qualities: lacks respect for authority, resorts to violence with minimal provocation while displaying insanity and sadism. If you ask her if she one day showed honor for someone rather than Katarina, she will probably eat you. *'Arson, Murder, and Admiration': Oh yeah... This is how favorite method of invading location populated... But "Rape" need to be added at the end. After finding a village, Vira and her men burn down their houses only to shoot down once their victims when they start running out of their houses. The women and children who survives are brutally gang-banged by Vira's goblins who show to be sexual maniacs creature. The most notable example of this trope is Suzuya himself. In his young age, Suzuya's family was slaughtered and raped by Vira's hoplites. Suzuya was taken captive and suffered terrible physical and sexual abuse at the hands of the Black Demons. Left for dead on the streets, an Alliance official found him and took pity on him. And you know what? Vira love this show no matter how many times it happens. *'Art Attacker': A very personal one... She consider crafting and creating diseases and virus as some kind of twisted biological art. She get this once she starts using diseases as methods of offensive abilities. *'Artifact of Doom': Her Creeper Derangea X-12 Virus is literally a virus that turns people into Meta-Humans with different powers. Once the virus find a host that is not suitable to become a Meta-Human they become alien crystals, with their cells being completely dissolved. She can pretty much end the entire life in a galaxy using just one of them to each known planet. *'Ascended Fanboy': Inverted. Vira has many fanboys and fangirls who served as her copycats. The most notable is Lapis the Big Bad of LOTM: The Phoenix on the Sword, who tries to be; Vira was psychopath with a nice sense of humor, yet she was just fearsome as Ara, and Lapis tries to copy her imposing manner and thin and cute voice and wearing a dress similar to hers but black. However, Lapis' true personality is childish and decidedly Idiot Ball, and she just comes across as if she's trying too hard. Her fanboys go even hard then her and kills and rape almost every woman they see in sight... Creating a total different image of Vira as she only take interest in a few respective women. *'Ascend to a Higher Plane of Existence': She firstly died as Eugen Katsuragi but was revived as a demon to serve Ainz... However, seeing that Ara was a suitable mistress to serve, she backstabbed Ainz and became an Eldritch Abomination of evil. *'Ass-kicking Equals Authority': A terrible boss as mentioned before, but when you're as strong as she is, you can be whatever you want. To give proper context, in her weakest, most diminished form, Vira is still 10 1/2 times stronger than her strongest soldier, who herself is almost a hundred times stronger than the average foot soldier. In her true form, she's 25x stronger, and at max power she's literally 1000x stronger. This form is five orders of magnitude stronger than the rank and file. **The Revelation of Qliphoth is a military meritocracy. The only way to get to the higher ranks is to have the talent to be better at ass-kicking than everyone lower in rank... And to pass the Second-Rank that is called Supreme Co-Empress or Supreme General, you have to beat Vira first... And in 2,000 years, no one did that, neither in combat nor mind games. *'At Least I Admit It': When Katarina scathingly calls her a monster, Vira agrees with her, leaving her visibly stunned. Notably, it's after this admission that she stops being so antagonistic to him since she clearly knows she is a monster without redemption and salvation. *'Attempted Rape:' Vira is a recurring antagonists in the story and every time she is seen interest in a woman she later appears raping or having sex with them after she put them into a painful situation by inserting "huge" objects inside of their private parts. However, the only person she never managed rape was ARA ASTAROTH herself. Despite Vira see Ara as a mother, she tried to rape her many times before she could see her as such. Ara always escaped from her traps and perverted sexual tendencies. *'Attention Whore': LOTM: A Draw of Kings reveals her to be this. As the last remnant of Vira within Katarina struggles to take control of her body, it is revealed that her greatest fear is that she will eventually be forgotten by everyone, including Katarina as she thinks die is just pass to another world while being forgotten is literally dying for complete. Katarina exploits this fear to lock her away in the deepest part of her mind. *'Atop a Mountain of Corpses': While in control of the Revelation of Qliphoth soon after Ara's death, Vira can be seen seated on a throne resting on a mound of dismembered mannequin with smiles made of blood to take the Nightmare Fuel to another level. *'Author Appeal': Vira is exactly what Prime ShockWaveTX ''likes in a villain with a few exceptions of her sexual side. She is not only psychotic but a bishojo, beautiful, can control a variety of powers and is one of the most intelligent women alive. Aside from her personality and appearance, her role as a servant with a grand potential to replace her leader and have goals of Generic Doomsday Villain but using realistic and using very well-developed excuses for that. *'Auto-cannibalism': This is how she survives her battle with the Rogues as soon after Ara Astaroth was killed by Tomas and Katarina. While they think that they left her for dead, Vira in fact ate her own flesh in order to regain the strength to escape. She notes that she tastes delicious... There were a few cannibals characters in ''CIS Productions to appear, one of them being Phyllis Peach but Vira took cannibalism to another level. *'"Awesome McCool" Name': "Vira" in Latin and Portuguese is played as "turn around", "turn of personalities". Brazilians psychiatrists use this word to people with split personalities. And Vira is exactly this. *'Awesome, but Impractical': The immortality of Yuuki Terumi was given by her... When many people thought it was Ara Astaroth who gave him this ability. Her curse ability is very impractical. It is a highly complex technique to follow: first, Vira must ingest the blood of an opponent, from which she must then undergo a thin armored monster transformation and then draw a large pentagram on the ground with her own blood (Yuuki's pentagram is even more practical as he simply summons a magic circle in 3 seconds). So long as she's within the circle, the curse is active, whereas if she moves out of it the jutsu is cancelled out; which means she's now stationary. That doesn't sound so bad, right? Well, then there's the real clincher: it can only be used on one opponent at a time. That's right, after all that setup, Vira can only inflict damage on one target, all the while remaining vulnerable to said target's teammates, who can more or less work to force her out of the circle. Oh yeah, and due to the nature of the curse, whatever damage Vira wishes to inflict on the target she has to inflict on herself first; in other words, if it weren't for her immortality, she would have to kill herself just to take out one guy. Overall, this curse seems to only work for sadomasochists (which Vira, Yuuki Terumi and Hazama happens to be); otherwise there are far more efficient and effective techniques in the story's universe. *'Awesomeness by Analysis': Don't let her psychopathy fool you. If Ara Astaroth herself approved Vira and sees her as potential Sub Leader than no character in the story can BEAT her. This is also her forte; quite a lot of her scenes in her backstory involve a running inner dialogue where the audience hears her analyzing the scene around her, taking stock of her circumstances and options, and planning her next move. And of course after her genius plans come to fruition, she has to go over them in detail so that the audience has a chance to figure out what exactly just happened... She is just that smart. She is also very good at reverse engineering techniques and devices, can learn on the fly how to convert air into plasma, can comprehend the movements of electrons, and able to figure out the correct vector calculations to manipulate Blackness. *'Ax-Crazy': Incredibly so and the very incarnation of this trope. She's one of the most dangerously psychotic and violently unstable characters in the whole story, showing clear signals of insanity and psychopathy to alien level that no human can understand. Viciously torturing and murdering several innocent people in the course of just a few days, and all for Katarina she claim to her True Love. Vira is also a token Psycho for Hire who takes maniacal glee in killing anyone and everyone, once beating a man to death by brutally punching him 47 times in the face, even after he died, and expressing her love for his fiancée Lua by passionately threatening to murder her; and she did it: she brutally raped, tortured Lua for 5 months. She is not only an insane assassin but a sadistic Torture Technician responsible for Tomas' broken mind. ''"B" Tropes "C" Tropes "D" Tropes "E" Tropes "F" Tropes "G" Tropes "H" Tropes "I" Tropes "J" Tropes "K" Tropes "L" Tropes "M" Tropes "N" Tropes "O" Tropes "P" Tropes "Q" Tropes "R" Tropes "S" Tropes "T" Tropes "U" Tropes "V" Tropes "W" Tropes "X" Tropes "Y" Tropes "Z" Tropes'' Category:TvTropes' LOTM: Sword of Kings